Sapphire Shores
Sapphire Shores ist ein Erdpony und berühmter Popstar aus ''Diamanten-Hunde''. Laut Rarity ist sie "Das Pony of Pop". Persönliches Sapphire Shores spricht mit lauter, theatralischer Stimme und einem Akzent, der an eine afro-amerikanische Mundart des Englischen erinnert. Sie fügt gelegentlich musikalische Betonungen in ihre Sätze ein. Sapphire scheint eine Parodie eines sich selbst-promotenden Stars zu sein, welcher immer ganz vorn mit dabei ist. Trotz ihres selbstsicheren und selbst betonten Auftretens ist sie sehr freundlich zu Rarity. Sapphires Lieblingstiere sind Delfine mit denen sie in ihren Träumen schwimmt Geschichte TV thumb|Sapphire Shores ist begeistert von Raritys Entwurf.|left In ''Diamanten-Hunde'' kommt Sapphire Shores in die Carousel Boutique. Sie hat von Rarity gehört und möchte Kostüme haben. Von Ihrer neusten Kreation, einem Juwelen besetzten Anzug, ist sie so begeistert, dass sie ihn gleich nimmt und noch fünf weitere mit verschiedenen Edelstein Sortimenten bestellt. Angesichts der Ebbe in ihre Schatztruhe fällt Rarity in Ohnmacht, was Sapphire ihr Ausstrahlung zuschreibt. In Sweetie Belle in Aktion hat Sweetie Belle einen Alptraum, in dem Sapphire Shores einen von Rarity gemachten und von Sweetie sabotierten Kopfputz anlegt, der prompt auseinander fällt. Darauf hin entlässt Sapphire Rarity und erzählt überall die peinliche Story rum. In der Wirklichkeit ist Rarity mit ihren Kreationen schon bei Sapphires Proben und will ihr gerade den Putz aufsetzten als Sweetie Belle in letzter Sekunden rein platzt und den Karton verschleppt. Nach gelungener Reparatur kann Sapphire Shores den Kopfputz in Empfang nehmen. Zuerst etwas skeptisch freut sie sich riesig über die Delphinstickerei. Ihrem Lieblingstier. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren nimmt Sapphire an der Sommer- Ade- Festparade teil. Während ihres Songs erfindet Big McIntosh, der für einen Tänzer gehalten und zwangsverpflichtet wurde, den Navigator Tanz. Auftritte Design Sapphire Shores wurde nach einem Generation 3 Erdpony benannt. Das Design der beiden unterscheidet sich wesentlich. Die G3 Sapphire Shores hatte eine pinkes Fell, während die G4 Sapphire ein blasses, leicht gräuliches, goldenes Fell hat. Der Schönheitsfleck der G3 Sapphire war eine Muschel, der Schönheitsfleck von G4 Sapphire ist verdeckt. In der Mystery-Pack Spielzeugserie hat sie ebenfalls eine Muschel als Schönheitsfleck. Erwähnenswert ist hierbei auch, dass Sapphire Shores in der Spielzeugserie ein Einhorn ist. Beschreibung im Merchandise Sapphire Shores erscheint in dem Ruckus Reader interaktiven Märchenbuch "Rarity liebt Mode" als ein Star, für welchen Rarity Kleider näht. Die fünften Serie von Mystery-Pack enthält ein Spielzeug namens Sapphire Shores. Das Spielzeug hat eine Muschel als Schönheitsfleck, eine andere Augenfarbe und leicht abweichende Mähnen- und Fellfarbe von der Sapphire Shores aus der Serie. Außerdem ist es ein Einhorn, wohingegen Sapphire Shores in der Serie ein Erdpony ist. Wie in den meisten Mystery-Packs ist es eine Umfärbung eines vorhandenen Ponys, in diesem Fall von Twilight Sparkle. Die Sammelkarte, passend zum Spielzeug, hat unterschiedliche Beschreibungen der Figur von europäischer zu amerikanischer Veröffentlichung. So wird von ihr als "ziemlich ruhig" gesprochen, dazu "sammelt sie gern schöne Muscheln". Andere Beschreibungen My Little Pony mobile game description Known as "the Pony of Pop," Sapphire Shores is a celebrity mare from Canterlot who enjoys Rarity’s clothing designs. Sapphire Shores, bekannt als das "Pony des Pop", ist eine berühmte Stute aus Canterlot, die Raritys Kleiderdesigns bewundert. Galerie Trivia * Von Sapphire gibt es eine Rainbow Rocks Puppe aber im Film Selber war sie nicht. Navboxen en:Sapphire Shores es:Sapphire Shores it:Sapphire Shores ja:Sapphire Shores no:Sapphire Shores pl:Sapphire Shores ru:Сапфир Шорс sv:Sapphire Shores Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Diamanten-Hunde Kategorie:Erste Staffel